The present invention relates to improvements of slide bearing and, more particularly, to a slide bearing adapted to light load which is capable of reducing a resistance during sliding operation, easy to be machined, economical in production cost, possible to be formed into the same size as roller bearing of small diameter, and interchangeable with roller bearing.
Hitherto, rolling bearings have been employed as bearing of small diameter such as the one for small size motor or micro-motor. Cost of the rolling bearings is, however, rather high and, therefore, use of slide bearing composed of bearing alloy having interchange-ability with rolling bearing has been recently proposed as substitute. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,788 issued to the inventor of the present invention has already disclosed a slide bearing unit in this sense.
However, a problem exists in that the mentioned known slide bearing of small diameter has a relatively large frictional surface, thereby unavoidably producing a high resistance, eventually resulting in heavy sliding.